Locker Looksie
by keotey1228
Summary: Theresa knows Randy didn't walk away as she stands at his locker, about to open it. After all, she did just hear an intake of breath.


**A.N. So, I haven't updated or posted any of my stories in like, 2 years. I have a ton of fics I need to finish and a ton more I have been thinking about publishing. I honestly have no inspiration for any of those fics anymore, but I will continue them till they're finished. I can't work on them now, because I can't make myself do it on top of school and stuff. I'll try and finish all my existing stories over the summer, but for now, I am adding a whole bunch of one-shots of Randy Cunningham stuff. I watched the series, got addicted, watched it again, and now I'm watching it again and picking up subtleties and ideas from the episodes. I'll try and add what episode the idea comes from in my fics if there is one. And sine I haven't written anything in awhile, please give me time to get back into the swing of things. **

Theresa POV

"Alright, see you Thursday after school. Don't forget to practice what we just learned!" our twirl instructor yelled at us after our after-school rehearsal. I walked over to the side of the gym to grab my bag. I took my time getting dressed out of my practice clothes because everyone else liked to get home.

I always took my time packing up to stay calm and just cool down. I didn't need to walk home fast or be home at a certain time. My parents were never strict, and I like the quiet walk home.

I waved goodbye to the instructor before leaving the room. Walking down the quiet halls of Norrisville High is always nice because I find it cool to be in school when no one is there because you will always see things differently than the way you see them during the day.

I stopped by my locker to put my math book away. I had finished my homework in class. I shut my locker and turned to walk down the halls.

After a little bit, I saw out a window to see the Ninja fighting a robot. I stopped to watch out the window to watch the fight.

The Ninja seemed to be losing, as he kept being beat around by the robot. After a few minutes, the Ninja got the upper hand and broke off the robots head, thus making it fall.

The Ninja sat back on the ground and rubbed his arm as if it were hurt. I had never thought about it, the Ninja being 800 years old and all, but he still could get hurt.

He picked himself off the ground, yelled "Smokebomb!", and disappeared. I sighed, sad the fight was over but happy the Ninja won it. After I walked a little longer down the halls, I heard a voice. It sounded familiar but I was too far away to be able to place it.

I stopped, closing in on the voice. It was Randy. He was talking, but no one was answering. _Who is he talking to? _

"… I need your help" was the last thing Randy said before the sound of a locker door closing rang out. I waited to make sure he got away, but I heard no footsteps.

After peaking around the corner I was currently hiding behind, I saw that Randy wasn't there. _But I didn't even hear him walk away._ I heard a short intake of breath, so quiet I probably wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't paying attention. I quickly moved behind the corner and waited a few seconds. After peaking around again, nothing had changed.

I walked forward and stopped at Randy's locker. I looked right and left down the hallway but he wasn't there, nor a trace that he had been. After a few seconds of looking, I had a faint instinct that Randy didn't walk away and that he was still here. I faced his locker.

After a few debates with myself over to open it or not, I turned him lock to enter his combination. I wasn't stalking him. It's just that Randy lost his schedule on the first day of school and I happened to find it and accidentally memorize it.

When the door opened, I saw nothing. I stared at the back of the locker, feeling stupid for opening it, but then I looked down.

Randy was curled up, somewhat ungracefully, on the bottom of the locker. A book was on his lap, open, but I ignored it. I stared at Randy. He actually looked cute, even if he was drooling.

I peaked in the hallways again to make sure no one was there before I kneeled down to Randy's height. I studied him, feeling a bit like a creeper. But he looked so small in his curled up position.

I glanced over at his feet, clad in purple McKicks. I quickly scanned him up and down till I studied his face. It didn't look like he was blinking or even breathing. I quickly put my hand in front of his nose and mouth, knuckles facing him. Once I felt soft, warm breath on my hand, I pulled away, sighing in relief.

I smiled and stood up. After one last peak at Randy, I closed the locker.

**So I just redid a bit of this chapter because for some reason I thought that Theresa played clarinet..? I don't know. **


End file.
